851434377883
Links *Kultur **Kunst ***Europa ****Impressionisme - 1Dansk wikipedia - 2Engelsk wikipedia *****Claude Monet (14 November 1840 – 5 December 1926) - 1Dansk wikipedia - 2Engelsk wikipedia ******'Malerier' Galleri Image:Claude Monet - Camille.jpg|''Damen i den grønne dragt,'' Camille Doncieux, 1866, Kunsthalle Bremen. Image:Claude Monet - Le dejeuner sur lherbe.jpg|''Le déjeuner sur l'herbe,'' 1865-1866, Pushkin-kunstmuseet,Moskva. Image:Claude Monet 007.jpg|''Blomstrende have i Sainte-Adresse,'' 1866, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Image:Claude Monet 022.jpg|''Dame i en have'', 1867, Hermitage, Skt. Petersborg Image:Claude Monet - Jardin Sainte-Adresse.jpg|''Jardin à Sainte-Adresse,'' 1867, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City , New York.]] Image:Claude Monet 048.jpg|''Seine Basin med Argenteuil,'' 1872, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Image:Claude Monet - Jean Monet on his Hobby Horse.jpg|''Jean Monet på sin legetøjshest'', 1872, Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York. File:Claude_Monet_Impression_soleil_levant_1872.jpg|''Impression soleil levant'', 1872 (Dette billede gav navn til Impressionismen). Image:Claude Monet - The Artists House at Argenteuil.jpg|''Kunstnerens hus i Argenteuil'', 1873, The Art Institute of Chicago Image:Claude Monet 037.jpg|''Blomstrende valmuer'', 1873, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Image:Claude Monet-Madame Monet en costume japonais.jpg|''Fru Monet i Japansk dragt'', 1875, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston Image:Claude Monet 011.jpg|''Dame med Parasol,'' (Camille and Jean Monet), 1875, National Gallery of Art, Washington, DC. Image:Claude Monet Camille au metier.jpg|''Camille Monet ved sin gobelinvæv'', 1875, Barnes Foundation, Merion, PA Image:Claude Monet - Argenteuil.jpg|''Argenteuil,'' 1875, Musée de l'Orangerie, Paris. Image:Claude Monet 003.jpg|''Saint Lazare banegården, Paris,'' 1877, The Art Institute of Chicago Image:Monet-montorgueil.jpg|''Rue Montorgueil'', 1878, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Image:Claude Monet - Camille Monet sur son lit de mort.jpg|''Camille Monet på sit dødsleje'', 1879, Musée d'Orsay, Paris. Image:Vetheuil dans le brouillard.jpg|''Vétheuil in the Fog'', 1879, Musée Marmottan Monet, Paris. Image:Claude Monet 053.jpg|''Gade i Vétheuil om vinteren'', 1879 Image:Monet Lavacourt-Sunshine-and-Snow.jpg|''Lavacourt: Solskin og sne'', 1879-1880 National Gallery, London. Image:Claude Monet 029.jpg|''La maison du pêcheur à Varengeville'' (Fiskerhuset i Varengeville), 1882, Museum Boymans-van Beuningen, Rotterdam Image:Claude Monet The Cliffs at Etretat.jpg|''Klipperne ved Etretat'', 1885, Clark Art Institute, Williamstown, Massachusetts Image:Claude Monet 050.jpg|''Stilleben med anemoner,'' 1885 Image:Claude Monet Pyramides Port Coton.jpg|''Pyramiderne ved Port Coton'', 1886. Image:Claude Monet - Graystaks I.jpg|''Høstakke ved solnedgang'', 1890-1891, Museum of Fine Arts, Boston Image:Claude Monet - Poplars Philadelphia.jpg|''Popler, (efterår), 1891, Philadelphia Museum of Art Image:E four trees--Claude Monet--1891--oil on canvas--82 x 81 5 cm--the Metropolitan Museum of Art--four poplars on the banks of the Epte River near Giverny.jpg|''Fire popler på bredden af Epte-floden nær Giverny, 1891, Metropolitan Museum of Art Image:Claude Monet - Rouen Cathedral Facade Sunset 29.jpg|''Rouen Katedral (solnedgang'', 1892-1894, Musée Marmottan Monet, Paris Fil:Claude Monet Rouen35.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen33.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen13.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen12.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:RouenCathedral Monet 1894.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen15.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen10.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen5.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen4.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen2.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet Rouen1.jpg|Rouen katedral Fil:Claude Monet 7.jpg|Rouen Katedral Fil:Claude Monet 6.jpg|Rouen Katedral Image:Claude Monet - Branch of the Seine near Giverny.jpg|''Seinebred nær Giverny'', 1897 Image:Bridge_Over_a_Pond_of_Water_Lilies_Claude_Monet_1899.jpg|''Bro over en dam med åkander'', 1899, Metropolitan Museum of Art Image:Claude Monet 040.jpg|''Popler ved Epte-floden'', 1900, National Gallery of Scotland, Edinburgh Image:Claude Monet 025.jpg|''Havesti'', 1902 Image:Claude Monet Houses of Parliament.jpg|''Houses of Parliament, London'', ca. 1904, Musée Marmottan Monet, Paris Image:Claude Monet - Water Lilies - 1906 Ryerson.jpg|''Åkander'', 1906, Art Institute of Chicago Image:Claude Monet - Water-Lilies Bridgestone Museum.jpg|''Åkander'', 1907, Bridgestone Museum of Art, Tokyo. Image:Claude Monet 039.jpg|''Venetiansk Molo-palads'', 1908, National Gallery of Art, Washington, DC. , Tokyo]] Image:Claude Monet Water Lilies Toledo.jpg|''Åkander, 1914-1917, Toledo Museum of Art, Toledo, Ohio. Image:Nympheas 71293 3.jpg|''Nympheas, 1915, Neue Pinakothek, Munchen Image:Claude Monet Nympheas Marmottan.jpg|''Nympheas, c. 1916, Musée Marmottan Monet, Paris. Image:Monet Water Lilies 1916.jpg|Åkander, 1916, The National Museum of Western Art, Tokyo. Image:Claude Monet Water-Lily Pond and Weeping Willow.jpg|Åkandedam og grædepil'', 1916-1919. File:Claude Monet - Water Lilies 1917-1919.jpg|''Åkander, 1917-1919, Honolulu Academy of Arts. Image:Claude Monet Weeping Willow.jpg|''Grædepil, 1918-1919, Kimball Art Museum, Fort Worth. Image:Claude Monet 044.jpg|''Vandroser (Gul Nirwana),'' 1920, The National Gallery, London. Image:Monet Waterlilypond 1926.jpg|''Åkandedam'', c. 1915-1926, Chichu Art Museum, Naoshima, Kagawa, Japan Kilder Kategori:Infoside Kategori:Claude Monet